Timeline
This is the timeline of the major event dates in our theme. Again, for note, the years have been changed from the miniseries to match the games canon. 2001 October *Alien Ships spotted over the world *Aliens meet with UN Secretary General, humans meet 'John' and his 'Visitors' *Visitors open processing plants at many coastal factories November *Michael Donovan becomes an 'enemy of the people' *Scientists forced to register with the government *Many high government officials disappear *Visitors and remaining US Government declare Martial Law. December *Robin Maxwell captured by Diana *LA Resistance raids National Guard armory *Visitors destroy LA Resistance mountain camp *Donovan helps Robin Maxwell escape the LA Mothership 2002 January *Robin Maxwell announces that she is pregnant *LA Resistance gains many new people as the reign of terror begins February *Worldwide resistance to the Visitors begins *Visitors develop new armor that stops all but the most powerful of bullets *All world leaders absent, or visibly converted by the Visitors June *William (Willie) captured by the LA Resistance *John announces a major medical breakthrough *Robin admits that Brian, the Visitor Youth leader, is the father of her unborn child/children. Julie attempts an abortion, but is unable to terminate the pregnancy July *LA Resistance stages a break in at the LA Medical Center, and reveals that the Visitors are reptilian in nature. Juliet Parrish, leader of the LA Resistance, is captured by Daniel Bernstein (Collaborator) and taken to the mothership for conversion *Ham Tyler (CIA) and his associate Chris Faber join the LA Resistance, as contacts to the worldwide movement. August *A second mothership appears over Los Angeles, bringing Pamela *Juliet Parrish freed, with the aid of Fifth Columnists Martin and Barbara (died in incident) *LA Resistance raids a water pumping station, foiling the plans of Pamela to pump all the water out of southern California *Mike Donovan traded to the Visitors, in exchange for his son Sean Donovan September *Robin Maxwell goes into labor, giving birth to a human-looking girl which she named Elizabeth, and a reptilian appearing boy which died within a week. *Mike Donovan escapes LA Mothership, blowing Martin's cover as the leader of the Fifth Column aboard the ship October *Dead baby lizard shown to have a unique bacteria grown within its GI Tract, which killed it. Bacteria also found in Elizabeth, without apparent detrimental effect to her. *Bacteria proven to be an excellent weapon against the Visitors November *LA Resistance begins producing the bacteria en masse, as the Red Dust, which kills the Visitors, but appears not to affect humans *LA Resistance votes to distribute the toxin, and attempt to prevent doomsday weapon aboard the mothership from being used. *Father Andrew kidnaps Elizabeth (who has grown extremely rapidly, appears to be 7-8) and takes her to the LA Mothership, where Diana is, by all appearances, able to slow down her growth. December *Diana kills Pamela, and Father Andrew *LA Resistance leads an assault on the Mothership *Diana kills John to take his half of the doomsday weapon arming device *Red Dust bacteria drives the Visitors from Earth *Mike Donovan captures Diana 2003 *With the Visitors gone, the resitance breaks up, although they occasionally track down rumors of Visitor strongholds. September *It is announced formally that Diana will be placed on trial for crimes against humanity. October *Elias Taylor begins construction of a Restaraunt/Nightclub called Club Creole in LA. *Robert Maxwell takes his daughter Robin, and granddaughter Elizabeth, away from LA and up into the mountains, to live in seclusion. November *With the approach of Liberation Day, preparations begin across the world for a celebration of the day the Visitors were beaten off the planet. December *Diana is (apparently) assassinated while being transferred to her trial. *Ham Tyler, working for Science Frontiers CEO Nathan Bates, captures Diana. Bates attempts to negotiate with Diana, but Diana escapes. She kills Martin, who along with Mike Donovan tracked her down. *Diana calls for help, and is rescued by the Visitors, who have hid behind the Moon. She narrowly escapes captue by Donovan and Ham Tyler, who join forces to warn the world. *The Visitors discover that the Red Dust seems to no longer be effective, and once again moves to attack Earth. It is quickly discovered that the Dust needs a freezing period in which to go dormant, to be able to reproduce itself in spring and thrive. Non-freezing climates quickly fall under Visitor control again. *Elizabeth Maxwell metamorphosizes from appearing 8 to appearing 18-19. *Nathan Bates negotiates LA as an Open City, angering the Resistance. He also reveals the long term report on the Red Dust to Julie, showing that if any more is released, it will mean the death of all life on Earth. *Donovan leads a raid on the captured mothership. Robert Maxwell is critically wounded during the fighting, and he alone pilots the mothership into a heavy Visitor orbital bombardment weapon that could vaporize cities instantly. The rest of the resistance escapes. *Robin Maxwell, while going away for a few days, becomes trapped outside of being able to access the ranch, when the Visitors re-invade. (Timeline cutoff, all events from here happened on the MUSH) 2004 January *Resistance moves its headquarters to Robert Maxwell's ranch. *Marine Colonel Heather O'Leary escapes the Houston mothership, returning with a Marine fighter squadron. They are able to cause the ship to fall from orbit, flattening the already depopulated city. February *Heather O'Leary shot down over San Diego, escapes to Los Angeles to join with the resistance there. Diana vows to get her hands on her, to avenge the destruction of the Houston mothership. March *Repairs and upgrades to the ranch, for it to hold a far larger number of people, begin. *Talos O'Leary rescued from the San Diego mothership by the Fifth Column. He heads to LA to find out about his twin sister Heather. Soon after, he is sent to Ireland on another mission, by Ham Tyler. April *First of the ranch upgrades, extended air conditioning, completed. May *Diana briefly captured by the resistance, in an attempt to free one of her own pilots. Uncharacteristic action to be sure, but successful. Diana escapes from the basement of the Club, by spitting venom on Chris Faber and Elias Taylor. Club abandoned by Resistance as a base, temporarily. June *LA Resistance heads north to assist San Francisco resistance in destroying a Visitor processing plant for water and food. Many Visitors killed, many resistance members wounded. July *Elizabeth Maxwell, after several months of training with Heather O'Leary, is declared combat capable enough to be allowed on dangerous assignments. *Major Jason Briggs, after 2 years of being a prisoner on a Mothership, is rescued. Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth Maxwell are able to infiltrate the mothership, get him to a skyfighter, and escape, all without firing a shot. Skyfighter made to appear to be destroyed in the escape attempt. *Diana issues new orders that all Visitor orders must be in writing, must include a code pgrase, and that the code phrases must be in Sirian, and in the central computer's database. *Martin Grace returns to the Resistance. *Martin, Donovan, Heather, and Elizabeth kill 4 shock tropers at a nearby ranch, where they have been feasting on the mice and other small creatures. Skyfighter captured. *Kadjem and Mika, Visitor Shock Troopers and Pilots, are given command of the Visitors' LA Consulate, and surrounding assets. *Talos O'Leary returns from Ireland. *Heather and Elizabeth appropriate a Squad Vehicle, meeting Kadjem in the process, and leaving him and another shock trooper lying stunned in the LAX control tower. August *Donovan, Heather, Talos, and Elizabeth return to LAX, and liberate a Marine AV-8B Harrier from the control of the Visitors, taking it back to their base to keep hidden. *Diana attempts to use Sean Donovan as bait, to try and force the Resistance to hand over Elizabeth. Resistance makes show of agreeing, until Elizabeth is able to grab him and start dragging him back, in a double-cross to rescue the kidnapped child. Sean suffers a laser wound, and is taken back to the ranch to be cared for. *Nathan Bates takes Juliet Parrish to dinner, attempting unsuccessfully to lure her, through conversation and large amounts of champagne, into admitting that she is still working with the Resistance. *LA Resistance performs a large scale strike against the Visitors' food processing plant in the San Diego suburbs. Several resistance members are wounded, but the plant is destroyed, with a high death toll among the Visitors operaating it and on guard at the time. *Four F-14 Tomcats from the Navy carrier USS Enterprise manage to fly into the hangar bay of the Atlanta mothership, fire their missiles, and manage to fly back out. Atlanta mothership damaged, and begins a flight out of the system to repair at its home drydock. *Juliet Parrish is trailed by the Visitor consulate XO Mika, when leaving the city through a checkpoint. While following, Mika gets close enough to recognize Ham Tyler. She is knocked out and taken captive to ensure that news of Parrish and Tyler's meeting does not meet the ears of Nathan Bates or Diana. *Polly Maxwell returns from Chicago briefly, leaving Katie at a friend's house, and attempting to order Elizabeth and the Resistance off the ranch forcibly. *LA Resistance makes its boldest raid ever, the longest range flight/raid in the history of Mankind. They launch in multiple captured skyfighters and a captured squad vehicle, and track the Atlanta mothership down to the orbit of Pluto, where it was holding while repairing its gravity drive to return to Sirius. They capture the mothership, and fly it back to Earth, offloading large amounts of weapons and equipment from it, and turning the reset over to the government in exchange for extended resource access. *Owner of establishment where Juliet Parrish met Ham Tyler proves to be an informant for Bates. Bates, and subsequently Diana, are informed of the attack, and demand that she contact Ham again to secure the return of the prisoner. *Polly Maxwell leaves the ranch, after having it pointed out that she could be sent to juvenile hall and away from Katie, if they decided to turn her in for shooting at several people. *Area weather becomes anormal, with large amounts of rain pouring down from the skies over the southern California area. *Ultimatum delivered from Diana to Juliet Parrish to expose Resistance hideout location within two weeks, or before Mika is found, or face arrest for the attack. *During an interrogation, Ham Tyler kills Mika, and places her in the freezer to keep fresh for later plan to bail Julie out. *LA Resistance attacks Ojai prison camp, winning a firefight after an infiltration attempt is blown by Ham Tyler being recognized. Intel on the camp indicates Robin Maxwell may have been held there. *Changes in the weather pattern exposed as attributable to Visitor tampering, device used to cause the rains is destroyed in a multiple Skyfighter attack by the LA Resistance. *With the plan set, Juliet Parrish 'delivers' the Club Creole establishment to Diana as the Resistance base. Unknowing of the plan to destroy the club, Heather O'Leary offers herself thinking she's sacrificing for the other resistance members lives. Juliet Parrish also leaves with Diana, as a way of maintaining her cover. Upstairs of club is destroyed, the base in the underground area remains intact. Entire LA Resistance believed killed in the explosion. *Diana begins to subject Heather O'Leary to the conversion process. Heather proves a difficult target, but a partial switchover is achieved, she begins using her opposite hand to write with. *The Miami resistance sends a squad vehicle of people out for temporary duty with the LA Resistance. *Heather O'Leary overpowers two guards, stuns the new Consulate XO Kita, and escapes the mothership by skydiving. *Miami Resistance squad vehicle spots Heather's parachute, and land, to pick her up and take her back to the Ranch base. They are spotted however, and fired upon until the squadship crashes. Heather O'Leary and Visitor doctor Angelica from the Miami group are the only survivors. *Heather O'Leary has continued problems distinguishing reality from the concept that she is still in the conversion chamber, that the ranch and everything else is simply a hallucenation. *Consulate commander Kadjem beomes a victim of sabotage, his skyfighter's engines fail, and he crashes into the yard of the ranch. Heather O'Leary brings herself back to semblance of reality by killing him, knowing that she would not be allowed to in a hallucenation. *Heather O'Leary, despite an attempt to dissuade her, flies into LA, citing an attempt to use the idea that they consider her converted to feed disinformation to the Visitors. Under the claim that the escape was engineered so she would look unconverted and be accepted back into the Resistance as a spy, she attempts to feed disinformation to the new Consulate commander Kita. During the attempt, however, the conversion catches hold for a few moments. She divulges the location of the underground base beneath the club, and that the Resistance members thought killed had survived. Upon returning to Ranch, she nearly breaks down next to her fighter, and Elizabeth finds out and tells the rest of the Resistance what happened. Underground hideout destroyed. New security measures for 'partial' conversion cases instituted by Resistance command staff. *Elizabeth Maxwell takes Heather O'Leary to New York, where the resistance group White Christmas in association with a few Fifth Column visitors have developed a process for reversing a conversion. Sean Donovan is also taken along. *After 20 hours of sleeping in a fighter, Heather O'Leary is taken in, and her conversion is reversed. She and Elizabeth return to the ranch, leaving Sean behind as the reversing of his conversion will take longer due to time involved. *Juliet Parrish, still under suspicion by some members of Bates' staff, is followed to the bed and breakfast where the Mika incident occurred, by Bates' main thug Chiang. September *Heather's initial plan to feed disinformation to the Visitors works, after her deconversion. They are sent to a false target, and they are led to a false target. *LA Resistance attacks the Visitor Consulate while most of the troops stationed there are at the false target. Consulate destroyed, with Kita as the only survivor. November *Nathan Bates is captured by the Los Angeles resistance. *Diana's agents in New York locate and kidnap Sean Donovan. *Michael Donovan gets word from New York that his son was kidnapped. He leaves the Ranch, and goes in Search of Him. Juliet Parrish and Ham Tyler warn the Fifth Column that Donovan may be sneaking aboard the L.A. Mothership, and the Fifth Column is barely able to prevent his capture. *Donovan is assisted by the Fifth Column in moving into the tunnels and Ventilation Shafts of the Mothership, where they attempt to locate Sean Donovan's location. *Ham Tyler and Juliet Parrish lead a successful raid on two locations, simultaneously. A Visitor Shock Trooper barracks near Las Vegas is destroyed by the Resistance, led by Ham Tyler and Elizabeth Maxwell, while the Food Processing Center in Sante Fe is destroyed, after the humans inside are set free, by Juliet Parrish and Heather O.Leary. Miraculously, no Resistance Member or other Human is killed in the fights. *Donovan and his allies, find no word of Sean on the Mothership. And move to the Miami Mothership, where the second most ruthless Visitor Commander is stationed. *Donovan and his allies locate Sean, while Medea attempts to convert him again. They rescue Sean, and escape. Medea believes it to be the Local Resistance helping Donovan, and gets permission to explode her Mothership, after emptying it of Command Staff and Shock Troopers, to nearby Motherships. December: *Donovan and Sean are once again in New York, where the President offers Sean full protection, in a special camp in Maine. Near where the Atlanta Mothership is being held. *Recruits for the California Resistance pour in, and a second base is established in the Mountains of Central California, exclusively for training. *Just before Christmas, a Mothership appeared over Sante Fe, and engaged the Sante Fe mothership, eventually destroying it in Space. *Also, just before Christmas, Donovan returns to the Resistance *The Dust Zone celebrates the 2nd Anniversary of Liberation Day 2005 January: *The L.A. Provisional Government is taken over by Nathan Bates. son, Kyle, and Brother, John. *Kyle Bates makes a deal with Diana to continue the Open City. In return for the Deal, Diana is granted One tablet of Anti-Toxin every 48 hours, enough to keep her alive 45 minutes in the Dust Zone. *Chris Faber is trapped by the L.A. Police and Visitor Shock Troopers in his home. His house exploded, and it is believed Faber is dead, but he escaped to the Mountain Camps, where he helps to train the new recruits. February: *The California Resistance sent many recruits to Mississippi and Alabama to assist in the defense of the states. Only One returned alive. March: *The Resistance, in reprisals for the death of 300 people in a Raid by Diana on the Sacramento Nuclear Power Plant, raid the Visitor Security Headquarters. 400 Visitor Troops, Scientists, and Technicians were killed, when Ham Tyler detonated 100 pounds of High Explosives in the Top floor of the ten story building, causing the Building to collapse. Only 5 Inside the building survived. April: *The California Resistance leads the first defense of Dallas and Fort Worth, when the Mothership returned to the area, from New Orleans. The Visitor forces drove them back, after taking most of a month to do so. May: *Lydia was captured, when her Skyfighter crashed just north of Los Angeles, by the Resistance, but in return for the non-destruction of Mount Wilson, where the Resistance Base is, unknown to the Visitors, Juliet Parrish released Lydia to the Bates.. Diana went ahead with her plans to destroy the town, but the Resistance base launched 12 Skyfighters, and one Harrier, to defeat the Skyfighters Diana sent. The Resistance lost 8 Skyfighters, and the Harrier was severely Damaged. June: *Reports of another Visitor/Human Pregnancy surface, but nothing can be confirmed, not the species of the Mother, or if the reports are even true. July: *Nathan Bates, now recovered from his wounds, returns to control of the Provisional Government. The Resistance is forced from the city, apparently, by a series of raids on their bases in the city. *Nathan Bates' spy is discovered by Ham Tyler, and shot in the head, and left on the front door of Nathan Bates. Penthouse. August: *In the last major raid on Resistance Bases in Los Angeles, Shock Troopers invade an abandoned Movie Lot, where Elias Taylor and Chris Faber are leading the Resistance Forces in the few raids they dare try on the Visitors. Elizabeth Maxwell, Juliet Parrish, Heather O'Leary and Alexis Alaya arrive from the Ranch to provide some cover. In the fight, most of the women are wounded. Faber and Taylor pull the other women to safety, and the Resistance Escapes. *A Visitor member of the Resistance is the only other casualty, Kelly is believed dead, when after the Resistance takes to the sewers, she holds them off. Category:News-Files Category:History